The Sky Legends
by Nanda Kuchiki
Summary: Série de one shots baseadas na vida de Link e Zelda na calma e venturosa Skyloft. Histórias que somente o céu e as nuvens acima de qualquer superfície terrestre podem nos contar.


**Série de one shots baseadas na vida de Link e Zelda **

**na calma e venturosa Skyloft. **

**Histórias que somente o céu e as nuvens acima de qualquer superfície terrestre **

**podem nos contar.**

_**THE SKY LEGENDS: Entre o talento e a determinação – Por Fernanda Pinheiro**_

O sol dava seus primeiros sinais na terra dos céus. O dia anterior na academia lhe deixara exausto, já que após a derrota de Demise tudo estava em paz e Link se tornara um dos mestres de prática na academia de cavaleiros de Skyloft.

- Link! – uma voz feminina e doce ecoava do lado de fora do quarto.

Aquela voz era o seu despertar de todas suas manhãs. Não existia dia nublado, chuvoso, triste, cansativo e estressante quando ela estava presente nele. O rapaz se levantou lentamente por ainda estar semi-acordado e dirigiu-se até a porta abrindo-a em seguida.

- BOM DIA! – disse a loira ao agarrar o amigo e os dois irem ao chão. – Está tudo bem? Comeu direitinho? Dormiu bem? Teve pesadelos?

O loiro apenas respondia com a cabeça, a doçura e a dedicação de Zelda o deixavam sem palavras. Assim que os dois se levantaram e Zelda apenas o encarou e sorriu de maneira meiga.

- Amanhã tenho prova na academia, espero que pegue leve comigo, Sr Heroi.

Link soltou uma alta risada, deixando Zelda um pouco confusa.

- Ué, qual é a graça?

O rapaz negou com a cabeça.

- Eu sou boa em todas as matérias, menos em defesa.

O rapaz discordou, cruzou os braços e encarou a moça de forma sarcástica.

- Ok, eu sou ruim em manusear a espada também. – entristeceu-se.

Doía no rapaz ver a amiga com aquela feição, mas nada que ele não resolvesse. Foi até seu armário, pegou duas espadas de madeira e o seu escudo de madeira e o de ferro. Entregou o escudo de madeira e uma das espadas para Zelda e puxou a moça pelo punho quarto afora.

- Link, mas... ! Eu nunca vou tomar jeito pra isso! – disse ao reparar o olhar incentivador do amigo. – Ahm... tudo bem. – tranqüilizou-se.

Não adiantava mais, o olhar determinado de Link fazia-lhe esquecer qualquer pensamento pessimista e inseguro. Link era um heroi, seu heroi.

-X—

Aquele céu infinito tinha poucas nuvens, tornando o sol mais radiante. O campo de treinamento da academia estava desocupado, perfeito para um certo casal treinar. Zelda já estava uniformizada com as vestes verde-grama, uma boina da mesma cor e as madeixas presas num baixo rabo de cavalo. Link também vestia sua túnica esverdeada.

O rapaz ria do jeito desengonçado que a moça carregava a espada. Não, ela não servia para aquilo. Aquelas mãos macias e delicadas serviam apenas para manusear a leveza e a suavidade de uma harpa. Somente.

- Eu sei que não irei bem nessa prova. Mas vamos lá! – posicionou-se de forma errada.

Foi uma questão de tempo para Link se aproximar da loira e segurar os braços dela por trás com o objetivo de ensiná-la as posições corretas. Mas tal ato foi além do que se imaginava no momento em que a garota resolveu encarar o mestre nos olhos. A aproximação era tão devastadora, a ponto de Zelda sentir a palpitação do coração de Link pelas costas. A perdição de ambos os orbes azulados faziam os dois se esquecerem do mundo à sua volta. E a aproximação tornava-se mais efetiva...

- Oe garoto! – ecoou uma voz grossa.

Rapidamente os dois se afastaram. Ambos ficaram tão avermelhados quanto uma colheita inteira de tomates. Aquele que interrompera o momento tão comprometedor era Groose, o rival de Link que convocava o heroi todo dia para uma luta, a qual sempre perdia. Zelda se irritou com a presença azeda do rapaz.

- O que você quer, Groose? Já disse pra parar de encher a paciência do Link!

- Na... Não quis irritá-la, Zelda! – tentou ser doce para acalmar a loira. – Eu só vim para derrotar este fracote! – apontou para Link.

- Ah faça-me o favor! O Link não tem tempo para suas baboseiras! Ele está me ajudando!

- Ajudando? Duvido que consiga! HAHAHA!

Link riu da piada de Groose, deixando a garota furiosa.

- Qual é a graça? – disse a moça assustando Link. – Vou acabar com você!

- Ok, ok! Eu vou embora! Oe magrelo, nossa luta fica para mais tarde!

-X—

A manhã e a tarde resumiam-se no dito cujo treinamento. Zelda parecia se esforçar, mas de nada adiantava, ela não tinha talento para tal, mas isto não impedia Link a dar seu melhor para ajudar a amiga. O esforço era tamanho que a moça não agüentou mais e jogou-se na grama ofegante. Link sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Eu não agüento! É de mais pra mim. – suspirou. – Eu sei que não devo desistir, mas... eu nunca vou conseguir te derrotar. – riu. – Ora, eu sempre fui boa com arco e flecha, não sou um caso perdido!

O rapaz riu e acariciou as madeixas douradas da moça. Envergonhada com o ato, levantou-se rapidamente.

- Bem... acho que já é tarde. – riu envergonhada. – É melhor entrarmos.

Zelda estendeu a mão para ajudar Link a se levantar e os dois dirigiram-se para dentro da academia.

-X—

O sol e o calor eram de rachar, mas isso não enfraquecia os bravos guerreiros que foram fazer o teste de ataque e defesa com escudo e espada. Muitos passaram e poucos reprovaram. A última da fila era Zelda, a tão desleixada com o peso da espada. Foi anunciado o início da prova com o som do gongo.

- Olhem só! Não consegue nem manter o escudo de pé, e olha que ele é de madeira. – debochou uma das moças aprovadas no teste.

Link olhou torto para a autora do deboche e para aqueles que riam. O silêncio voltou a pairar na sala. Zelda partiu para o primeiro ataque, cruzando assim espadas com Link. Todos ficaram boquiabertos com a evolução da garota, era absolutamente raro um mero aluno conseguir cruzar espadas com o heroi de Skyloft.

Até então o heroi não conseguira encarar Zelda de frente, e naquele dia ela não fora acordá-lo como sempre fazia. Algo havia acontecido. De repente conseguiu desvendar o que os orbes azulados escondiam: duas enormes e chamativas olheiras. Ela havia treinado a noite inteira? Desatento, Link baixou sua guarda, dando oportunidade para Zelda conseguir uma abertura para golpeá-lo. Usando apenas seu apurado reflexo, o loiro defendeu-se do golpe com o escudo, repelindo assim a força com a qual a moça usara para golpeá-lo jogando-a para longe.

- Droga! Eu... – sentiu uma dor latejante no ombro com o qual manejava a espada. – Acho que desloquei meu ombro!

- Rápido! Chamem os enfermeiros! - disse um dos mestres.

Desesperado e arrependido, Link largou seu armamento e foi ao socorro da amiga.

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. – sorriu.

O rapaz sentiu-se um lixo ao violentar sua amada amiga daquele jeito tão algoz. Ao reparar aquela feição de dor da garota, Link decidiu restringi-la de qualquer coisa que lhe ameaçasse. Não aguentava vê-la daquele jeito. Depois daquela vez em que o cruel Ghirahim tirou-a de sua proteção, o rapaz prometera a si mesmo que não deixaria ninguém mais machucá-la. Abraçou-a, fazendo-a sentir-se segura em seus braços.

- Está tudo bem, apenas torceu o ombro. Nada grave. – disse o enfermeiro que enfaixava o braço da loira. – Ainda está doendo?

Os dois soltaram-se, tirando Zelda de 50% de seus devaneios nos braços de Link. Olhou nos olhos de quem a encarava com preocupação e doçura.

- Não. Acho que... minha dor passou completamente.

Sem fazer cerimônia, Link carregou a amiga no colo e correu para fora dali, deixando todas as meninas ali presentes com inveja.

- Link, o que... – riu.

Ao chegar a uma das inúmeras beiradas de Skyloft, Link soltou um longo assobio e jogou-se junto com a sorridente amiga dali. Os dois foram apanhados pela grande ave avermelhada, fazendo Zelda esquecer-se de qualquer coisa que acontecera até ali.

- Vamos voar bem alto, Link!

A bela visão aérea de Skyloft trazia conforto e felicidade para Zelda.

- Acho melhor eu esquecer esse papo de força bruta, o que você acha que eu me especializar em arco e flecha? Esse é meu forte.

Link consentiu com a cabeça.

- Ótimo! Vamos treinar de igual para igual da próxima vez.

E voaram alto e mais alto, estavam bem próximos ao sol. As nuvens e a forte ventania exalavam pelos cabelos e os rostos dos dois jovens, trazendo-lhes alívio e felicidade, apenas pelo fato de estarem juntos.


End file.
